The invention relates to a device for inserting and ejecting a diskette cartridge into or from a drive mechanism by actuation of the closure of the mechanism. The insertion of the diskette cartridge moves an ejection slide against a spring force; the slide is latched in position by closing the closure. By opening the closure, the ejection slide is unlatched and ejects the cartridge.
It is known to store data in so-called diskettes. A diskette is to be understood to mean a small flexible magnetic disk which is accommodated in a protective cartridge. For inserting the diskette cartridge into a drive mechanism or deck, the cartridge is provided with central locating holes. Furthermore, a radially disposed opening is formed on both sides of the cartridge. Through the opening, the recording and/or reproducing head engages with the magnetic disc.
When the diskette cartridge is inserted into the drive mechanism and also when said cartridge is ejected, the magnetic head must be lifted far enough from the magnetic disc so that it cannot be caught behind the edges of the opening in the cartridge. Therefore, either the cartridge should be lowered far enough or the magnetic head should be lifted accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,643 describes an apparatus in which the diskette cartridge is swung up about a rearward pivot. In order to remove the cartridge from the drive mechanism, the receiving slot must be opened by moving a closure. The drive mechanism with the cartridge is then pivoted so that, on the one hand, the clamping device is released and, on the other hand, slide is released. By spring force, the slide engages the back of the cartridge and moves said cartridge far enough to be accessible from the outside. The procedure is reversed when inserting the cartridge in that the cartridge pushes back the slide and tensions the ejection spring. When the receiving slot is closed, the slide is latched in order to release the cartridge by the pivotal movement of the drive mechanism.
This construction does not operate smoothly because, when receiving slot is closed, not only the closure must be moved against a spring force but also the entire weight of the drive mechanism. Therefore, the entire apparatus incorporating the drive mechanism may no longer be in a stable position and must be held in position in order to insert or eject the cartridge. Moreover, the cartridge must be lowered far enough to ensure that the magnetic head is clear of the cartridge. This leads to a large mounting height of the drive mechanism.